


Moments

by searchingforstarlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackcest, Drabble Collection, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searchingforstarlight/pseuds/searchingforstarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some moments from Sirius and Bella's tumultuous relationship. Not in any chronological order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1-10

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the LJ 1sentence theme sets, found here: http://1sentenceorder.livejournal.com/1531.html
> 
> I used the prompts, but definitely didn't stick to one sentence each. 
> 
> All characters, worlds and references belong to J.K Rowling.

#01 – Motion

Sirius glimpsed her in the corner of his vision - she was so alive, so full of fire and life and passion, always in motion; a blur of alabaster skin and raven hair that made his chest ache.

 

#02 – Cool

They regarded each other with cool, impassive faces - she, on the arm of her new fiancé, Rodolphus Lestrange, and he, clutching a glass of firewhisky with white-knuckled hands. They had always been good at feigning indifference.

 

#03 – Young

Bellatrix entwined her fingers with Sirius’ and glanced up at him from beneath thick lashes, the corners of her dusky lips curling into a smile. They were young, and the world was full of promise.

 

#04 – Last

Sirius swayed, his face frozen as the full force of her spell hit him; Bellatrix watched wide-eyed as he took a shuddering last breath and fell through the crumbling archway.

 

#05 – Wrong

Bellatrix smirked as Sirius locked the parlour door, shutting out the sounds of the family dinner party – he always made such a show of restraint, and she thoroughly enjoyed the challenge of proving him wrong.

 

#06 – Gentle

Sirius had never known his cousin to be particularly gentle, so the sweet, chaste kiss caught him off guard; her eyelids fluttered as their lips brushed together and she sighed prettily, her sweet, musky scent enveloping them.

 

#07 – One

They lay together, limbs tangled and glistening with perspiration, her hair a wild, dark halo framing her sharp features. ‘Sirius’, she murmured, ‘promise me one thing - don’t forget this, us.’

 

#08 – Thousand

Bellatrix leaned over the balcony, trying to drown out the noises of the party behind her; she gave a small smile when strong, familiar arms encircled her waist. ‘Look at the stars, Bella. There’s thousands of them, but ours burn the brightest.’

 

#09 – King

Sirius found her in the sprawling gardens of Black Manor, a crown of pale flowers nestled in her untamed hair; she handed him his own and her eyes gleamed with delight when he placed it on his head. ‘We’re royalty, you and I,’ she said quietly, almost to herself. ‘ _Toujours pur.’_

 

#10 – Learn

Bellatrix stared up at him from where she had fallen against the floorboards, her eyes filled with a burning anger, shock that he would ever dare to disrespect her in such a way. ‘When will you _learn_?’ Sirius cried, his voice straining with contempt, ‘after everything you’ve done, how could I _ever_ love you?’


	2. 11-20

#11 – Blur

The room was a dark blur, satin and skin and flickering candles; Bella was all around him and Sirius was drowning in her, everything a haze but her dilated, lust-filled eyes.

 

#12 – Wait

Sirius glanced at his cousin, stretched languidly across his sheets, entirely indecent in her nakedness. ‘They’re expecting us downstairs, Bella’. She flashed him a wicked grin. ‘Let them wait.’

 

#13 – Change

Time and circumstance had weathered her aristocratic beauty, sent her half-crazed and merciless, but Sirius felt his heartbeat quicken as he stole a glance at her. Some things would never change.

 

#14 – Command

Bellatrix lay awake, her mind reeling at the Dark Lord’s latest command. It seemed almost fitting that she should be the one to do it, but in the cold hours of the morning she wished that he had spared her this one task.

 

#15 – Hold

Sirius buried his head in her fragrant curls and inhaled deeply; she smelled like dark, exotic flowers and finely aged wine, like sin and sweetness perfectly blended, and he knew that he wanted to hold her like this forever.

 

#16 – Need

Bella always made a show of being so cold, so unbreakable, but in that moment Sirius saw the cracks in her façade and the need in her eyes.

 

#17 – Vision

The cold, hard floor of the cell was a constant reminder of her confinement. She longed for insanity, for a vision of her past life, for him.

 

#18 – Attention

Sirius rolled his eyes as Bella preened under the attention of her suitors at the party. She would soak up their words, bask in their admiration, but he knew that it was his door she would quietly slip through in the dead of night.

 

#19 – Soul

The sounds of Bellatrix’s shrill cries were drowned out by the stern tenor of her father. Sirius clenched his fists from the other side of the drawing room door. How could they marry her off? She had too much life, too much soul to become some other man’s property.

 

#20 – Picture

Bella appeared at the top of the staircase, resplendent in dark green silk with her unruly curls piled atop her head. Sirius stared. She was a picture.


	3. 21-30

#21 – Fool

The sorting ceremony had ended, and Sirius had risen to follow his new dorm-mates. Bellatrix’s hand clawed at him from the crowd. ‘What have you done?’ she hissed, anger turning her eyes black. ‘You’re a fool if you think this changes anything.’

 

#22 – Mad

‘You’re mad,’ he growled, disdain plain in his voice. She ran her tongue languidly up his neck and smiled. ‘But you love me, cousin.’

 

#23 – Child

Sirius had once dreamed that there had been a child. A baby, who shared their dark, wild hair and clung to Bella the way he longed to.

 

#24 – Now

He had avoided her all evening, making a show of conversing with their family members rather than suffer her indecent smiles and whispered promises. But she had found him, led them to an empty room. Her voice was low and needy. ‘Kiss me now, Sirius.’

 

#25 – Shadow

Bellatrix smirked as she heard his footsteps behind her own. He had taken to following her, had become her shadow.

 

#26 – Goodbye

Bella’s face fell as she eavesdropped on the conversation between her mother and aunt. Sirius had left. Left his home, left the family. She hadn’t said goodbye.

 

#27 – Hide

Sirius scrambled for his robes as the sounds of his dorm-mates on the staircase grew. He glanced at Bella, draped across the red and golden sheets. ‘Hide!’ he whispered urgently as she raised a delicate eyebrow and grinned at him.

 

#28 – Fortune

Bella had never enjoyed Divination as much as the other subjects. Even less when their professor had glanced at her palm to read her fortune and given her a pitying look. ‘Love brings you so much pain.’

 

#29 – Safe

Bellatrix buried her face in the crook of Sirius’ neck, breathing in his earthy, familiar smell and revelling in the feeling of safety. She would never tell him.

 

#30 – Ghost

Sirius awoke abruptly, sweat-sheened and panting. He could taste Bella on his tongue, feel her weight above him, hear her sweet gasps. But it wasn’t truly her. Only a ghost.


End file.
